Through the Mirror of Imperfection
by TheRedFlower
Summary: Team Crafted Story: A long time ago a troll created an enchanted mirror that would bring chaos and madness to all who came across it. So what happens when one of the greatest pranksters of all time (accidentally) comes across this mirror? Trouble that's what. Who knew that getting a sack of golden apples was going to turn into this?
1. Locks and Keys

**Magick District- Seto's Tower**

Seto dropped his giant set of keys in the hands of the hooded figure and looked nervously around the tower, he honestly felt like someone was watching them. "You'll take good care of them right, Herro?"

"For sure calm down jeez."

Seto gave a long sigh and picked up his leather satchel and dragon saddle, "Well then I'll be off."

"Have a safe trip!" Herro called after him, pocketing the set in a pocket between the folds of his cloak and waited for the sound of the flapping wings to distance itself away from him. How this tower survived all of the ender dragon's takeoff's and landing's would forever be a mystery to him, however one thing he was quite sure of right now.

"You know you guys can come out now."

"Dangit!"

Jerome dug his claws into the wooden support beams and crawled down, followed by Jason who drifted down from his position up on a high window ledge carrying a slightly irritated Mitch.

Mitch struggled in Jason's grasp, "Jason! Put me down!"

"Okay then," Jason let go of Mitch a meter off the ground and he landed with a _thump_ and _ow!_ On the cold stone ground.

Now it was Herro's turn to sigh, since when did Sky's friends learn to become ninjas? He thought only Sky and Ty could do it. Speaking of which where the hell were those two?! And why is my pocket so light? _Wait, why is it so light_...?

Herro reached into his pocket and felt around for the cold metal, he didn't find it. It was also worth noting that Jerome, Jason and Mitch were gone.

Great! Apparently not only were they ninjas but also fantastic pickpockets, today was going mighty fine.

* * *

"Everybody he's coming run for your lives!" Mitch yelled at everybody as he burst in to the room (Ty, Ssundee, Sparklez and Ant had been hiding here) with the keys in hand. He quickly tossed the keys to Ssundee who tossed them to Ty, who caught them in mid air.

"Jordan (Sparklez) did you find the portal?"

Sparklez shook his head, "Sorry nope." A hand grabbed Sparklez shoulder and he turned and came face to face with Herro, who's eyes were blank white and glowed beneath the shadow his dark hood cast across his face. Sparklez shook his hand off and backed slowly away.

Herro pulled back his hood and grinned cheekily at them all, "You guys scared?" He asked, snatching the keys from Ty who was too shocked to react.

"Seto is friends with Herobrine?!" Ssundee shouted with surprise.

Herro frowned and let out a low growl which caused everyone to jump, "Hey you either call me Red or Herro, not Herobrine okay!" He said and pointed at Ssundee.

"Y-yes sir," Ssundee stuttered. He had always thought of Herobrine as a intimidating figure but this guy...

"So you guys looking for the portal to the Hall of Wonders?"

"Yes sir."

"Now why would such 'normal' people like you be looking for the Hall of Wonders, hm?"

There was silence for a moment before Sparklez raised a hand and pointed an accusing finger at Ant who glared at his friend/rival for selling him out.

"Ahem, I dragged them along for a hunt," Ant said.

"I would like a complete answer to my question good sir," Herro said as he tapped a finger on the hilt of the iron sword strapped to his waist, the purplish glow telling everybody that it was enchanted. Probably with an insane level of sharpness.

Ant gulped, "I dragged them along for a hunt for the golden apples which are in the Hall of Wonders."

"Very good you may now enter the portal."

"What?" Well that was unexpected.

Everyone stared at Herro as he walked over to a painting of the creeper anatomy, placed hand on it and pushed. The painting spun around with a click! Revealing an iron door on the other side, through the small window carved in Ant could see the indigo portal swirling behind it, did they honestly not hear the sound?! Where the keyhole would have been there was a small hollowed out rectangular area with small notches carved in to it, Herro took the keyring the keys were attached to and placed it carefully in and turned it.

"What?" Herro asked when he saw all their blank looks, "you came and went through all that to go in right?"

"Your not going to decapitate us?"

"Naw, I was just kidding."

All right then nice guy Herobrine was a nice guy, Ant thought.

* * *

**You can sort of call Herro an OC since I changed up his character a lot. He won't be here for the entire time though and he's not just a random person, he does have a backstory.**


	2. Hall of Wonders

The hall on the other side was the Hall of Wonders and it was basically the Magick District's community safe where all the people put their important possessions, the hall was made out of white carved quartz walls and pillars and the ceiling was blanketed in a layer of starry night sky, the ground was carpeted in grass and roses. Despite there being no source of light the room was as bright as day, rows after rows of neat iron doors were lined up against the walls with labeled golden plaques above them.

"Hey guy's check out this door." Jerome called to the others and pointed to the door plaque to his right, 'Death Tomes' it said, to which Sparklez responded with a groan (he wasn't fond of the flying books and their paper cutting abilities).

"Can we just go and find the golden apples."

"Sure thing," Herro said and grabbed Jerome by the collar and dragged him down the hallway to a door labeled 'All Things Gold', a garden with dandelions and marigold, small winged insects, odd gold robots and a giant tree sprouting golden apples as the centerpiece, and who else would they find in the room but Sky.

Sky was so dazed by the buttery goodness in front of him that he didn't notice the group entering the room and almost died of a heart attack when he saw Herro.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, "JASON! JASON SAVE ME!" He leapt onto Jason's back and held on to his helmet for dear life. Jason struggled to pull the hysterical Sky off his head and everyone laughed at his antics.

"Get off of me Sky I can't see!"

"EVERYONE KILL HEROBRINE HE'S TRYING TO STEAL ALL THE MAJESTIC BUTTER!"

"Sky seriously get off! Your clinging like a squid with a separation anxiety."

Sky let go of Jason upon hearing this and put a hand across the spaceman's mouth (the area on the helmet anyway) and shushed him, "How dare you say___that_ word in such a majestic place," he whispered. "Your gonna make all the butter golems angry."

"Really? Butter golems?" Sparklez asked and raised an eyebrow, "How much butter did you ingest while you where in here?"

"I'm not joking, look!" Sky said, pointing at the golden coloured robots that were roaming around the garden with water cans in hand, planting dandelion and marigold seeds into the ground (roots were needed for potions). "They're so boodilful!

Ant slung the now heavy knapsack over his shoulder and glanced at all the others who were getting shoulder rides from the golems, "Alright then guys i've got the apples now let's go back."

Sky hugged the golems head affectionately, "No, I'm staying here with Butter Golem!"

"Sky, the butter's getting to your head."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Chicken!"

"What? No."

"No!" Sky yelled and ran out of the garden and turned right in to the hall. A door was left unlocked ahead of him and he slipped into the room, perfect no one's gonna find me here, he thought. A indigo crystal on a cushion sat in the center of the room, the false light the Hall of Wonders gave off displayed the crystal in it's full glory. It looked like one of those things you see in fantasy movies.

Sky reached out to place a hand on it out off curiosity and it gave a sudden burst of purple light and a loud ___poof!_ sound was heard, Sky looked around to see if anything had changed. Nothing did. "Piece of shit," Sky muttered and left the room, closing the door behind him. He turned the corner and darkness suddenly enveloped him, "What the!" Sky yelped as he fell into the endless void.

"Ha, gotcha!" Herro yelled and scrunched the pouch up to shrink it and tucked it in his pocket, "Now let's go back."

* * *

Okay, so I was just at my house drawing up all the construction plans when I got randomly teleported to some random place...perfect!

He seemed to be in what looked like a library, looking up it looked like the shelves were endless and piled high with books. Bodil climbed down from the shelves carefully (months of training running away from furious people most definitely paid off).

"Hallo anyone dere?" He shouted into the darkness, only to have his voice echo back at him. The foothold he was standing on suddenly gave away and fell down bringing Bodil with it. The foothold was a large mirror with a rotting dark wood frame which quickly shattered into a million bits of glass and wood splinters, unfortunately for Bodil he fell face first into it.

When he stood up a drop of blood trickled down leaving a thin trail behind, without a single sound he turned for the door and left the room.

* * *

******Bodil666 is coming *insert insane evil laugh**


	3. Map Start

**Sky's House**

Sky yawned and took a a bite out of the buttered toast on his plate. Hadn't been able to sleep much last night with the wind and trees outside making weird noises and all. A blast of hot air and the raining plaster pieces down his back caught his attention and he turned around to see a dark red scaly snout with golden eyes. They stared at each other (Sky in shock and the creature in curiosity) for a few seconds before the creature got bored and retracted its long neck through the door way it was poking its head through, causing more plaster to rain down on Sky.

Red Dragons. Oh boy.

Red Dragons were ancient beasts that were kept in the Hall of Wonders. Having one on the loose definitely meant something was very wrong.

He didn't even bother finishing up his breakfast at that point, just grabbed his vest and ran outside. Outside the house was the image of chaos, buildings were burning to the ground, the street was flooded and there were series of platforms everywhere. But the thing that was creeping him out the most was that...there wasn't anyone on the streets. Except for that one person hovering in midair that was circling a Red Dragon, shouting insults at it. Jason?

* * *

"Ha! Can't get me sucka!"

He quickly dodged the dragon's jaws and looped the rope in his hand across its snout as the furious dragon whipped around to face him. The dragon growled and a stream of smoke blasted out of it's nostrils before crashing to the ground when his wings failed him, becoming tangled in the rope. The dragon's impact on the ground made a wave of dust and concrete rolled towards Sky and a hand pulled him out of the way before he was hit.

"You okay there Adam?" Sparklez asked with his hands poised to unsheathe the jade green sword at his side if the dragon happened to escape. Ant stood by his side with the bag of golden apples from yesterday and his diamond sword.

"Yeah I'm fine Jordan," Sky answered and slipped on his bullet proof vest. Through the darkness he could see his friends anxious faces and counted them off on his fingers. Jordan, Taylor (Ant), Jason, Ty, Jerome and Seto was out of town (thank god for that he would have fried them alive for this). Seems like Quentin, Ian (Ssundee), Mitch and a bunch of others didn't make it.

Jerome gnawed on a piece of wood nervously. He was on his way here with Mitch when a horde of creepers and zombies swarmed them. The swarm eventually overpowered Mitch and took him with them, Jerome escaped with the help of Betty. He hadn't seen any sign of his friend after that.

A familiar amplified voice broke Jerome's panicked thoughts, "Hallo dere everyone an welcome to Epic Jump Map 12!"

That &%#$ Bulgarian!

"Bodil you %&*# what the #%$ are you &$# doing?!" Jerome yelled up at the skyline of the burning buildings (everyone flinched and backed away slightly, just in case).

There was some Bodil giggling that was cut off by a crackle of static and then everything went dead silent again. Everyone watched Jerome run his diamond battle axe across a stone wall and shivered, Bodil was gonna get it when they find him.

Chop chop.

* * *

**?**

Someone shaking him and saying something about slumber dust and ender crystals. "Hey Herro wake up buddy!" The person shouted into his ear, Herro opened his eyes and batted the hand away and smiled.

"Why hello there Steed."

"It's been a long time since that nickname, Herro."

Another voice interrupted the friendly conversation, "Shouldn't we be talking about more, I don't know, important stuff Steve?"

"Like what Quentin?"

"Like why the hell we're stuck in these cages!" Ssundee suddenly piped in and threw a pebble at the side of one of the many obsidian cage next to theirs. The dull thunk drew the attention of one of the cage prisoners who picked up the pebble and tossed it back. The cage contained a man with golden hair that stood up as if someone had given him an electric shock (Brice), a black creature covered in luminous stripes (Bonkers) and a man with a checkered gray and red jacket and large glasses (Brotato/Tyler).

"Thanks Bonkers," Ssundee said when the pebble hit him right in the forehead, Bonkers grinned (a nice change to the grim mood everyone was in) and returned to her snoozing in the corner. Tyler approached the bars, up close they could see he was covered in cuts and bruises, clearly he put up a fight with their captors.

"Guys I saw the person who caught us."

"Who was it?" Quentin asked.

"Bodil."

"What Bodil? You serious? No he wouldn't do this," Ssundee mumbled rubbing his sore head.

"I'm being serious here."

"..."

* * *

Since this was an Epic Jump Map, and it was built by Bodil, it isn't going to stay quiet for long. But hey what's new!

Unfortunately none of the people who knew Bodil well ever told Ant about his trolly ways. So, Ant was caught off guard when something started hissing behind him. The force of the creeper explosion sent him flying through the air and he slammed right in to Jason.

"Dude what the hell?!" Jason said, wheezing slightly as he pushed Ant off him.

Sky looked off into the distance where Ant had been launched and saw hundreds of green camouflaged heads poke out of the dispensers, each of the creepers had a swirl of bright blue light around them, and charging at the group at high speed. They weren't even 20 meters away from them now.

"Holy shit run!" He yelled, Ant and Jason's face were calm for a moment before the adrenaline kicked in and they took off in a panicked frenzy.

Ahead of them was a raised parkour platform and they all jumped on it just in time so that the creepers plummeted to their deaths in the ravine below. Deciding that the platform was good place for a pit stop, they set up a small camp with the supplies they had and took the time to examine what Bodil had set up for them (and catch their breath).

Although Bodil was a troll, he was also a good person. He wouldn't erase everyone else and destroy everything for the sake of his own entertainment. No. He did that in his own map. Something was going on here and they were going to find out.


	4. Flying Green Doohickeys

"Wak up."

"What the hell?!" Ty bolted up from the sudden noise and almost fell off the side of the parkour. He didn't remember falling asleep last night...or being covered in green slime. "Okay which one of you was it?!" He turned around and fumed at the sleepy eyed people behind him.

Ant, Sparklez and Jason were discussing something over a bottle of water and a piece of bread, Jerome was sitting on the edge of the platform, probably contemplating stuff and Sky was lying on the floor in a state of exhaustion. They all stared at Ty confused for a moment and then looked around them as if looking for something.

Great, now they were going to pretend he was never here huh? Ty stormed up to Sky (almost slipping from all the slime), and delivered a swift kick into Sky's belly. Sky clutched his belly in agony while everyone else continued staring at Ty. "It was you right!?" He yelled.

"What was that for?" Sky moaned in pain and Ty looked at all the others who were still staring at him with befuddled expressions.

"What are you staring at?" Ty growled at the others

"You," Jason said simply, "Weren't you over there before?" He pointed over at a small house on a floating island that was part of the parkour ahead of them.

Ty was confused now, "Why the hell would I be there?"

Jason shrugged, "I dunno, that's what we asked you before you ran off."

"Okay then..." Deadlox voice trailed off when something hard hit him in the back of the head and he whirled around to see...nothing. There was some weird shit going on right now. Was it _him_ again?

"Bodil is it you messing around?"

A person with blue and green tinged skin materialized before them with a crackle of static. Another crackle dropped the disguise that had been applied. "Aren't you happe to see me? You guys wer looking for me," hologram Bodil said with a grin.

Deadlox mildly rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head, "How did you hit me?"

"Hm," the hologram placed a hand on its chin as if it was deep in thought, "Why don't you go ask hologram Deadlox?"

'Hmph,' was Deadlox's simple answer.

For some reason Jerome thought this was a good idea to attack the hologram, he snuck up from behind and made flying leap at it. He went right through Bodil and face planted on to the wool ground, after all holograms weren't solid beings (I think at least).

"Tsk, tsk Jerome, do you want to see your buddy Mitch again?" Bodil's hologram wagged a playful finger in front of Jerome.

Jerome's eyes widened at this, "Mitch is with you?"

"Yeah, de mobs caught him a few minuets agou. All the other people in the city are here too."

In the back ground Sky and Ant breathed a small sigh of relief. At least they now knew all the others were alive and Bodil hadn't murdered them and stashed there bodies in the middle of the ocean (or whatever evil trolling masterminds would do to their victims).

"But why did you keep us around?" Sparklez chimed in.

"Because den Bodil would be lonely. I want someone to play Epic Jumpe Maps with."

"I'm not sure if like you very much sir," Sparklez said flatly. He would much rather be where all the others are than out here.

"Aww," Bodil pouted, "Don't you want yor Bulgarian buddy?"

Sparklez immediately thought back to the horse track events, "Eh nup," he answered. Bodil's face sank slightly lower in a disappointed expression before brightening up again.

"Anyway you guys want to cetch me right?"

"Yes," Sky said. (Having fully recovered from the kick.)

"Get goin!" The hologram suddenly did a backflip dive into the ravine below. A few seconds later the electrified creepers from the day before floated up like balloons and stared down at them ominously as they rose above them.

Sparklez couldn't help but smirk up at them, they looked ridiculous with their short stubby legs flailing around in the air. "Oh look," he said sarcastically, "Its the glittery green penises from yesterday." One of the creepers hissed angrily and lunged at him, missing by a hairs width.

"You just had to say that Jordan!" Sky yelled over the roaring wind that was now gushing past them as they jumped from place to place to avoid getting blown up.

"Yeah I couldn't resist the temptation."

* * *

**?**

Mitch couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the smell of rotting flesh the zombies were giving off. He glanced uncomfortably at one that was holding his diamond sword. "I really have to clean it off as soon as I get a chance" he muttered to himself. The situation seemed pretty hopeless since there was no way he was gonna free himself, get the sword and fend off all the mobs after getting beaten up like that.

Mitch looked up and he realized they were in front of the portal back at Seto's. "Why are we here?" Mitch asked. The zombie with his sword poked him in the back with the tip of it and groaned as if it was telling him to shut up, "Okay then jeez!"

"Hey Mitch buddy!" A familiar voice from inside the portal called to him. It sounded like Jerome's voice.

"Jerome?" Mitch said hopefully as the portal swirled and distorted his vision.

Bodil grinned when he saw Mitch emerge on the other side, "Nope it's Bodil."

The originally neat hallways now had all its doors opened, its contents had been ransacked and lay in piles on the floor. The rose and grass carpeting was crushed and matted and the starry ceiling had been replaced by darkness and was dripping inky fluid down.

"Bodil why are you in here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Wait. You did this didn't you?"

"Yes, do you lik it? It's so much fune!" Bodil squealed and clapped his hands like a happy preschooler.

Mitch strained on the ropes tying his hands together. If he wasn't tied up then he would be throwing everything he could get his hands on at Bodil. Swords, arrows, fishing poles, pie, elephants, Dinosaurs, you name it!

"Where all the others be at?" He asked calmly.

"They are fine," came Bodil's casual answer. He picked up an enchanted iron sword (which Mitch quickly recognized as Herro's) lying in one of the mess piles and pointed the sharp tip at Mitch's throat.

"I need you to do somthing for me."

Mitch glared at the sword, he couldn't attack Bodil so was there a way to outsmart him? "What's the deal here?" Mitch asked, keeping a wary eye on the weapon at his neck.

"I need you to set upe some traps. I left Sky, Deadlox, Jason, Ant, Jarome and Jordan to play Epic Jumpe Map and it's getting a bit boring."

Mitch kicked at Bodil and he dropped the sword, "No way am I doing anything for you!" Bodil responded by calmly kicking the sword back into the mess. He pulled out some more rope, tape and a blindfold that had been lying on the ground.

"But it will be fune!"

"No."

"Well you don't have a choisse," Bodil replied. "Zoumbie hold him!"

The zombies grip on Mitch's arms tightened and he squirmed uncomfortably. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh you will now, if you meke it out alive."

* * *

**You could hardly blame Bodil for having fun. After all I'm sure we would be no different (except I think the swarm chasing Mitch wouldn't be a horde of mobs...)**


End file.
